Dreamers, Believers, and Fighters
by thealexagabrielle
Summary: Audrey Athena Beckett is a dreamer. Not on her list: Being stranded on an island in a love triangle....Full Summary inside.
1. What's that feeling called again?

**Full Summary:** Audrey Athena Beckett: A dreamer. She loved to entertain in any and every way. She was very passionate about music and always wanted for others to listen and respond to it so she decided to attend a music camp to be around other music lovers who can help her build a stronger relationship with music. But on her way to the summer of a lifetime, she was in a crash. A crash that would change her life in both negative and positive ways that she could never imagine. A crash that would change everyone on that flight's life. Now, being on an island just added to the uphill battle, and being in love with 2 boys on the island did not help one bit.

**Hello dear readers. :) Thanks for your interest. So I plan on making this story different from other "girl on island" stories, by making the setting less time on the island and more time after the rescue, but I want it long, so I decided on _maybe_ make this story the "island" story, and the sequel the "post-island" story. I want to make this a series of a few stories, so let me know what you think of my master plan, please and thank you. ;)**

* * *

"Audrey Athena! It's already 11! We need to leave NOW!" My mother screamed from her bathroom.

I jumped up from my bed and gently put my guitar in it's case. I picked up my overstuffed suitcases and lugged it towards the front door, waiting for my mother who was the one complaining that _I_ wasn't ready even though she's the one who takes the longest to get ready even just to run down the street to get a coffee. I was pretty excited about my first trip to Camp Lyric in Australia. I've never been, since after all I'm from the United States and Australia was quite far from here.

"Keys keys keys. Where did I put them?!" I saw my mother rushing out of her room and scrambling through her purse.

"Right here, Mom. On the key hook. Where keys belong," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Audrey, please end it with the sarcasm."

I shook my head as we heaved our suitcases into the car and hurried to the airport. My flight was at 12, and it takes about 45 minutes to get from my house to the airport, leaving my mother and I roughly about 15 minutes to get me checked-in and boarded. But somehow, we made it.

"Be good, okay? And call me every night," my mom said wrapping me into a hug.

"I will. Bye mom. I love you." I smiled, waving goodbye as I walk through the hall to the plane.

It feels somewhat good to have some space for a month and a half, but I'm really close to my mom, so it's still really hard. Surprisingly, the plane had barely 20 people on board. It's summer and Australia seemed like a good vacation spot, so I expected a lot more people, but I more room for the rest of us, I guess. I took an aisle seat in the middle-front and laid my things in the compartment above me.

Take-off was only 10 minutes later, and I was really tired, so I fell asleep. The flight was going to be 20 hours, possibly longer if there's layovers to pick up other passengers, so why not? In no time, I dozed off.

* * *

"MOVE YOU FAT BLOODY HOG!" I heard a boy's voice yell in a British accent.

I peered my eyes open and caught a glimpse of a bunch of kids, probably my age, filling up seats and placing their belongings in the compartments. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, facing the seat directly beside me to see a stunningly gorgeous boy with wild sandy blonde hair and piercingly beautiful blue eyes in a school uniform, I'm guessing. I jumped because A, I was shocked that I didn't even notice that he passed me to sit there, and B, it felt weird staring into his eyes because it gave me this feeling of loving comfort, something I've never felt before.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you? I can move if you'd like. I apologize for sitting next to you without your permission," he said with a cute guilty smile.

Wow, he seems so genuine and sweet. He has a beautiful accent, and he's such a gentleman. _Nothing_ like any of the pigs back home. His girlfriend must be one lucky lady.

"No, no, it's fine. You just scared me a little. But I'm alright. Please, stay," I blushed.

"Thanks."

We exchanged smiles once more and I checked my watch. So it's been 9 hours and we're still not in Australia. We're in England. Not even close. I'm getting really inpatient now especially with a bunch of loud obnoxious boys on this long flight. But hopefully I'll be at ease sitting next to the most dazzling boy I've ever laid eyes on.

* * *

-Ralph's POV-

She's awfully pretty. I'm surprised she's not sitting next to a guy right now. Oh wait….she is. But with a boyfriend, I mean. And I'm even more shocked that none of the other boys have talked to her. I looked at her trying to be unobvious and gazed at her strikingly kind face. She had medium brown hair that made her porcelain skin stand out, and brown eyes that seemed to bring out her gentle, pure personality.

I need to introduce myself. I don't want to flirt too much too early, because it might seem disrespectful to her. But it's rude not to properly introduce myself to her.

"I'm Ralph….by the way," I said suavely.

"Nice to meet you, Ralph, I'm Audrey," she replied, shaking my hand.

Her grip was firm but delicate, and for some odd reason, we stopped shaking and quickly pulled back after the feeling I knew we both received. An indescribable, but heart-warming feeling. It left us at an awkward silence, but the seatbelt sign and pilot talking over the loudspeaker finally broke it off.

* * *

-3 1/2 Hours later; continuing Ralph's POV-

I was shaken awake by the beautiful girl next to me, surprised that I didn't wake from the ear-piercing screams of everyone on board. The poor thing was gripping my arm and looked scared to death, which struck me with immense pain.

"Wh-Wha-What's going on?" I said, frantically looking around.

Tears were streaming down her face as she opened her mouth to speak but a suitcase came crashing down on the back of her head, causing her to faint. I quickly pulled her against me as I laid her down on the ground in front of our seats and I clasped her underneath me to protect her from anything else.

The next moments I could barely make out. Everything was becoming a blur…and…finally…I… just…drifted…off…

* * *

**Sorry chapter one was so short. I just need to see if people will actually read this. Please review and let me know what you think. :) Should I continue this story or cut it off before I get too far?**


	2. She talks funny!

Hey hey hey everyone! So just an fyi, the time period for this date isn't really set, everyone's a few years older (I'll post their ages in the story soon), and this story is based off the book and 1963 movie, so I chose to stick with the color of Jack's hair in the movie, which is brown (as well as every other character) Sorry to disappoint anyone. :( But hakuna matata, you don't have to picture it like that. I just think it's better that way. Sorry again. :/ And thanks to Raven-Skype, discokiller, and ElphieThroppDG28 for their kind reviews! :)

* * *

As soon as I was conscious, I felt a sharp pain shoot through my body. I slowly opened my eyes to discover my legs tangled in thick vines. Looking at my arms and legs, filled with cuts and bruises, and mildly placed my hand in the back of my head. I must have hit something really hard, because I had a massive headache.

Calmly, I began to lift myself up. My knees were immensely shaky so I almost fell back down, but I managed and started to walk, looking for more passengers that may have survived along with me. Twigs began cracking behind me, like there was someone stepping on them. Scared, I jerked my head towards the source, but I was too busy to make out the face of a boy who ran up to me and broke my fall.

"I got you. Are you alright, miss?"

"I-I'm fine. Thanks."

"Nice accent you got there. American, huh?"

I nod, which made myself even more dizzy.

"I'm Jack. Jack Merridew."

I suddenly remember the boy on the plane and I ache to know if he survived. He was so good and innocent, and if anyone should survive the wreck, it should be him.

"Audrey Beckett...We really need to find more survivors before it gets dark."

"Yeah, You're right. But are you stable enough to--"

"I'm fine."

Jack extended his hand and I took it in mine, and I got that odd feeling again. The one I had with Ralph. I pulled my hand back, as did he, but we quickly clasped our hands back, and began yelling out for people.

After maybe around 30 minutes of no luck, we hear a bizarre trumpet-like sound.

"Where's that coming from?" I asked looking at Jack.

"I don't know, but we better follow it. Maybe it's a signal."

Jack, still holding my hand, led me toward the noise, which got us out of the jungle area and onto the beach. We look to our left and see a crowd of people, all in what seems like what Jack and Ralph were wearing, a school uniform.

As we made our way up to the chaotic crowd, which consisted of all boys, I let go of Jack's hand and began looking for Ralph. At an instant, I see him with a large shell, talking to a short, pudgy boy, with glasses. I smile at him, happy he's alive and turn back towards Jack.

"Audrey!" yelled someone from behind, gripping my forearm.

I turn around to see Ralph grinning gracefully, and I blush, asking if he's alright.

"I'm alright. Are you? You seem so weak. Why don't you sit down, okay?" Ralph gently laid his hand on my back and sat me down on a nearby rock. He looked at me with passionate eyes and turned back to where he was with the boy he was talking to a moment ago.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Ralph began loudly.

Everyone finally quieted it down a notch after a few minutes, and stared at Ralph, who was waiting for silence.

"Thank you. Now we don't know if there are still others out there, so when possible, try and seek more survivors. But as of right now, while the sun is still up, we must build shelters and collect food and other necessities."

"Who are you?" one boy from the crowd asked.

"That's Ralph! He's the leader man!" yelled another.

"Well, we do need a leader," Ralph agreed.

Jack quickly stood up and volunteered himself, while the fat boy nominated Ralph.

"It's only fair if we have a vote," the boy said.

"Fine then. All in favor of me raise your hand," Jack declared, while the pudgy boy counted up the votes.

"And for Ralph?" Jack grumbled.

I watched as everyone raised there hands, but I decided not to. I can't choose between them. These other kids knows them better than me anyway. They can choose. It's not like my _one _vote can make a big difference anyway.

"It's a tie!" the boy with the glasses exclaimed.

"It can't be!" Jack argued.

"Audrey, why didn't you vote?" Ralph questioned, confused.

"Oh...uhhh....I...,"

"She talks funny!" a younger boy called out.

"That's not nice, she's an American. That's all," Ralph objected.

I couldn't help but grin as Ralph defended me, and I winked at him to show my gratitude. He let out a slight laugh and looked back at Jack who was eyeing the both of us in a way of jealousy, puzzlement, grudge, and disappointment. I don't know what's going on with him now. For some reason, he's being a complete jerk, and I don't know what triggered it, but I really hope it wasn't me, because I really like the gentleman-like Jack.

* * *

-1 hour later-

I'm glad the boy with the glasses, Piggy, I think Ralph said his name was, realized he actually missed counting three votes which ended the tie, giving Ralph the win. Gladly, I didn't have to decide between them. I guess maybe they forgot. But I'm definitely not bringing it up again.

I continued to help build a shelter with a bright blonde boy with a gentle face and caring eyes, gazing afar to Ralph who was leading people to areas where they are assigned duties, and Jack, who was gathering his choir to fetch food. I liked watching them, because they were so different, yet so alike in many ways, and it was interesting to compare and contrast them.

"Be careful," the boy whispered, lifting twigs onto the roof of the hut, avoiding eye contact.

I looked at him with enigma filling my face, and squinted my eyes.

"Of--what?"

"Your feelings, and what your head is going to tell you time after time, again and again. Take precaution, for your mind might fib, because deep down you want it to. Your head will make up many excuses for you to get what your heart's inner most desire is. "

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll understand."

With that, he lifted himself up and walked through the trees, beginning to find more sticks and palm tree leaves.

I stayed where I was, thinking really deep of what he meant by that. He seems like one of those psychic people with crystal balls that tell you your fortune. But he seemed very serious and worried for me. I carried on my task and began to hum a made-up tune. As I reached down for another thick twig, a hand picked it up for me and placed it on the hut. I looked up to see a smirking Jack, who was pulling things out of my hair.

"Thanks," I giggled, my face turning a deep burgundy.

"No problem."

Suddenly, Jack turned to yell at two of his choir members as they began horsing around.

"--It's almost sundown and we're not finished! Get moving you pansies!"

"Jack, calm down," I said, brushing my hand on his chest, "everyone's devastated as it is. No need to put any more people down. Let them have their fun. We have all day tomorrow to finish, okay?"

In a blink of an eye, Jack's mood took a huge reverse and he lightened up. He apologized to the boys and allowed them to play around for a few more minutes before heading back to work. It was a huge surprise that I had the power to soften him up.

He looked back at me and told me I was right. And at that very last moment, he gently laid his lips on mine.

* * *

**Haha, originally, it was longer. But I shortened it to add drama. ;) Tell me what you think!**


	3. Can I be the priestguy?

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, pm-ed me, emailed me, added either myself or my story to your favorites, etc.! It means a lot, so thank you so much for your kind reponses! :)**

**-Alexa**

* * *

"AUDREY! AUDREY!" I heard one of the little ones exclaiming loudly in my ear.

I jump up to see a handful of the littluns surrounding me, Simon waking up to the yells as well. Their faces were blank, and I immediately asked if something was wrong.

"Yes! Something's very wrong. We're bored."

"C'mon you guys, there's a bunch to do."

"Like what?"

"Well, there's swimming. Or building sandcastles."

"We've been doing that. It's getting old."

For elementary school kids, they're not as occupied as I thought.

I gave in and gathered all the littluns outside of our hut and thought of something to do to satisfy them and their craving for fun. I decided to put together a little dance party for them. I concocted a bunch of pieces of wood and twine I had leftover from building the shelters and began to make home-made instruments for the kids. They were immediately intrigued by the process and decided to make their own. I explained to them that afterward, we can make up a new dance for some of the kids while the others play the instruments. The littluns were extremely thrilled and continued on their instruments, and I watched over them, proud that they wanted to go their own route with exercising their creative juices.

"Audrey, I need help!" one of the boys cried, his hand wrapped around in string that made his skin almost unseen.

I walked over and bent down to assist him, and slowly unraveled his tangled hand. I stood up again, and jumped to the hands that were gently clasping my waist, and moving towards my stomach. The stranger then laid their chin on my shoulder, and pecked my neck with their smooth lips. I moved my head to the side and saw out of the corner of my eye that it was Jack.

Jack seems to be moving way too fast. He kissed me when I knew him less than 24 hours. So it's either he's a huge player, "love at first sight" is his motto, or he's desperate. Unfortunately, I can't decipher which. Although his interest in me is quick, I liked it. Jack seemed like a genuine guy. He gives off a good vibe and he's polite...in a way.

"Good Morning," Jack muttered buried in my neck.

"Good Morning, Jack. Did you sleep well?"

"Without you? Quite miserable if I must say."

"Oh...sorry."

"Don't be. But would you be so kind as to doing me the biggest favor?"

"And what would that be?"

"Sleeping with me tonight."

My eyes widened in shock of what just came out of his lips.

"What did you just say?!" I exclaim, thrusting myself out of his firm grip.

"No, No! I didn't mean it in _that _way! I meant, in the same hut as me."

I shook my head and looked at the ground.

"I suppose, but only if you move into the me and the littlun's hut, because I do not want to leave them alone."

He shook his head in agreement.

"And if Simon agrees to trade with you."

Jack smiled and proceeded towards Simon, who began to nod his head after Jack spoke. I guess that meant he was willing to trade.

I made my way towards Ralph who was picking fruit with Piggy, and laughing at Piggy, whose face was filled with a yellowish looking substance. I said hello and thanked Ralph who picked a bunch of fruit just for me, and made my way back to the group of littluns. They were doing pretty good on their instruments, and they used a lot of things that I didn't even know could be used as a music tool.

"Audrey look!" Fredrick, a 6 year old, said waving his bongo-looking instrument in my face.

"Wow, Fredrick. This is amazing!"

"Good job, Fred!" someone said from behind me, giving Fredrick a high five.

I turned around to see a smiling Ralph, who looked really proud of the boy.

"These are some pretty smart kids," Ralph said, placing his hands on his hips and looking at all the hard-working boys.

"You gotta love 'em."

"Absolutely. I can't wait to have my own someday."

"R-R-Really?" I stuttered.

"Definitely. Why are you so stunned?"

"Because every guy I know thinks kids are annoying and a waste of time.""

"Well, that's not right. I think kids are great."

I smiled and looked at the side of his face, admiring him for not being afraid of the judgments of other guys, and being so down-to-earth.

"How about you?" Ralph asked.

"What about me?"

"Do _you_ want kids? Wait, actually...I think I can already answer that," Ralph laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you can," I smirked.

"It's really nice...how you are with the kids. You're like their mother. Especially since that's what they need right now. A mother to rest their head on. To make sure they're tucked in, and to say that everything's alright."

"That's exactly what I want them to think of me, but I'm also trying to teach them to be independent. I won't live forever to take care of them, so once I'm gone I want them to know how to handle things by themselves."

"That's good."

I nodded and looked at kicked the sand around with my feet, thinking of what to say to keep this conversation going.

"They need a father figure, too, you know."

Crap, I don't think that statement was a good thing to say after an awkward silence.

"They do. But I don't think Jack's ready to handle little kids."

I laughed at the thought of Jack being a father.

"Not Jack, silly. You."

"Me? Oh, I don't know. What if I'm not always there for them?"

"Nobody's perfect, Ralph."

"I know, but I just worry about them."

"Ralph, I think it's a good idea, but if you don't think so please don't feel obligated to do anything," I replied, walking off.

Ralph grabbed my arm to stop me.

"I didn't say no, did I?" he said with a grin.

"So will you be Mr. Daddy-of-the-Island?"

"Definitely, Ms. Mommy-of-the-island."

We exchanged smiles and glanced down at the boy in front of us who had seemed to be listening to the conversation in it's entirety. He looked puzzled, but quickly turned around and started yelling.

"Everyone, Everyone! Audrey and Ralph are getting married!" the boy exclaimed.

Every living thing on that island seemed to have their eyes glued on the two of us, who stood awkward, trying to ignore the stares from the boys. Jack seemed to be glaring in suspicion at Ralph, and didn't look too happy at all. He actually looked quite ticked.

All of a sudden, questions and comments started popping up out of nowhere like, "Are you?" "When?" "Can I be the priest-guy?" "That's gross!" and "Are you going to have children?"

Ralph and I blushed, and looked at each other's red faces.

"What do you say?" he asked, kneeling down, in a proposal position.

I laughed and looked back at the ocean.


	4. They can make him sand sandwiches, yeah!

**After basically a year long break, I'm back! I want to thank all the people who have been pm-ing me throughout this ridiculously long break and not getting mad at me, haha. All you faithful readers, new readers, old readers, and donkeys, you guys are magical. I pinky promise, no more super long breaks! With that, I hope you enjoy this next installment!  
**

**

* * *

**

As I lay motionless with my eyes closed, I knew my brain was yearning my body to wake up and start the day. I needed to help collect fruit and nuts to prepare breakfast for the littluns, and most of all start discussing plans of getting out of here. In my subconscious mind I knew I was capable of getting up, but I didn't want to. It felt indescribably amazing lying down, resting my aching body. I could just feel my sores and bruises healing themselves throughout every minute. Giving myself a couple more minutes, I heard a littlun scream, sounding like they were awfully distant. I couldn't tell whether or not it was a scream of fear, joy, or pain, which alarmed me to the brim. Now it's imperative to see what's happening out there.

Gradually drifting my dead weight up from it's position, eyes still three-fourths sealed, I began sensing a thick, lukewarm fluid leisurely creeping down my arm. I believed it to be sweat, but I wasn't hot whatsoever. The coastal breeze makes it rare for the sun to beat down and scorch island. So what in the world was it? My mind obviously responded faster than my body, because still I was moving like molasses. I peered my eyelids open, pupils habituating themselves with the light. I looked at my forearm to see the color of the substance fluctuating between purple and burgundy, and then red. I sat there, staring, to see if it my eyes were done adjusting, and finally, they were. Aghast, I felt my entire body for open wounds, but nothing. Just then, a voice emerged from behind, causing my mouth to let out a shriek of panic and body to jolt to a stand.

"G'morning," the obvious alluring voice made it apparent of who it was.

"You scared me!" I piped, pivoting around to discover his hands and arms blanketed in cherry red blood.

"Jack what happened?"

"We went out to hunt, and were victorious!" he grinned with pride.

"What did you hunt?"

I then remembered the littlun that was screaming. I didn't care to hear what Jack had to say. Running out of the hut, I began thinking terrible thoughts of what could have happened. What if Jack got aggravated with the littluns and couldn't handle them anymore? What if he's serving them as food? I could feel my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. No, Ralph would never let that happen...wait, what if he got Ralph to? The horror inside grew unbearable, as I approached the empty sea shore.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Where is everyone?"

Drowned in trepidation I dashed through the the sand calling out for anyone. Searching frantically, tears began to form, brisking down my cheek. I wanted to break down and cry but I refused to stop scouting. Then, a smell of barbeque drifted past me, giving me goosebumps throughout my body. I was to disgusted to think anything of it. Following the smell I knew that it would lead me to the others.

I looked off into the near distance to see a tree slouching, blocking my view of what appeared to be a large group of people. And they were moving! And weren't red!

My weltering pain abruptly turned into relief, and I darted through the sand so fast the trees and ocean out of the corner of my eyes were turning into blurs. All the littluns were either sitting down eating or laughing and playing. I noticed Piggy, Simon, and the other older kids doing something with a fire pit. Ralph was building a sandcastle with a few of them which automatically tugged the corner of my lips into a full smile. I slowed down my pace and jogged over to them, as they were debating on what else to put in the castle .

"We should put some shells in it and make servants for the master king shell!" one exclaimed.

"Yeah! Servants! They can make him sand-sandwiches! Yeah!" they all yelled in unison.

Ralph noticed me standing there, his face in awe.

"Audrey are you alright? What's this blood on you and why are you out of breath?"

He gently picked up my arm, examined it, and pulled out a cloth from his pocket to wipe it. He was so compassionate in doing so, it had me yearning to be curled up in his arms for hours. I felt creepy grinning at him while he was cleaning me off, but I couldn't help it. He was so kindhearted, and I liked that about him, a lot.

"There you are, good as new. Now let's go get you some food and water, you look exhausted," he suggested, looking up at me, giving me the gift of a smile from his pearly white teeth.

That sure wasn't expected. I thought he would give me a face that would said, "You freaky bizarre piece of oddball pie, get away from me. Now." But no, he just beamed and put his arm on my side, leading me to the aroma of meat.

As I ate, he explained to me that some of the boys hunted a boar and reassured me that everything was fine while I was asleep. He took care of the littluns and even made sure they waited 30 minutes before going into the water. While telling me silly little things the littluns have been saying, Jack approached the two of us, this time, without red coated on his hands.

"There you are," he started, "did I give you too much of a fright?"

No, I just ran out because I you looked beautiful and I didn't want to steal your thunder by standing so close to you, not because I thought you were a psychotic serial killer.

"Jack, I'm barely awake, hear a little boy scream bloody murder, find gore dripping down my arm, and then turn around to see you looking like you just danced in a brick cement parade. Now do you _think _I wouldn't be scared out of my mind? I mean really."

Jack and Ralph laughed, while I didn't find it funny at all.

"Well, I do apologize, madam."

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes.

"Okay Ralph, I got her, you can go now."

"It's quite alright, I have nothing really to do anyhow," Ralph replied.

"Well why don't you take a break?" Jack raised his eyebrows and his tone of voice hinted that he was about to punch him if he didn't go away.

"Jack, calm down," I joined in, "we're just talking, you can join us if you want."

Jack didn't even glance at me, yet kept his eyes on Ralph.

"Ralph, I saw something over there in the bushes that looked like...something. Come look at it, will you?"

"I didn't see anything, maybe you're just delusional" Ralph shot back, in a sarcasm.

That was the first time I've seen Ralph like that. In a sense that he wasn't talking like a saint, as always.

"Oh Ralph, I think you're going to want to see this." Jack said, steam about to shoot from his ears.

Ralph finally obliged, with a smug smile still plastered on his face.

"I'll be right back," he said, stroking my back.

I watched them canter through some shrubs, deep into the green, until they were fully concealed.

-Third Person POV-

Before a word was spoken or a glare was given, the two assured that no one could see or hear them. When all was set, flames began to burst.

"Why didn't you do what I said to do and go away?" Jack shouted, earsplittingly.

"Why would I? What is she, your property?" Ralph raged back.

"Not yet she isn't! But she will be, so get out of the picture!"

"Oh, she would fancy you ever-so-much after she hears that statement, now wouldn't she?"

Jack now had to think of something that would affirm Ralph's retreat from him getting what he wanted.

"Well, she's going to simply _crave _you once I tell the story about Darla, right?"

Ralph face dropped entirely. His soft heart began beating audibly, his eyes revealing a strong emotion bearing throughout his body. He stood motionless for what he believed was eternity. And while in his morbid, heartbroken, and distressed trance, he made his way abysmally into the jungle.

Deep down, Jack felt a sympathetic pinch, and somewhat regretted what he said, but quickly backed himself up. Afterall, drastic times call for drastic measures. But for Jack, his fingers are crossed that Ralph gets too caught up with recollecting from the past that he won't mention anything about him, and his past affairs.

* * *

**So who's Darla? What secrets can Ralph hold against Jack as revenge? How do they know so much about each other? Is Ralph not as innocent as he seems?**

**...What do YOU think?**

**Hopefully you weren't too bored with this chapter. It was kind of a filler, but I needed it in order to lead up to all these secrets that are about to come out and create some massive ordeals. Stay tuned in a couple days to see le ****mystères**** soon be known! **


	5. You're like Wendy Darling

**Happy Holidays everyone! Hope all is well. Just thought I'd drop in and post this next chapter even though I'm pretty sure I've lost the majority of my readers because of that long hiatus. But hakuna matata, even having just one reader is worth it :) Anyway, I'll stop now and let you get on with reading, and please let me know what you think. So have an amazing holiday season, be grateful, and stay positive!**

* * *

Sitting under a coconut tree, I dreamed about what life would be. Scenarios came about in my head of the possibilities. It seems difficult to imagine myself on this island for the rest of my life. Quite frankly, it's like jail. I mean, think about it; no contact with anyone but the guards and inmates, repetitive crummy meals, no communication or connection with the outside world...wait, now that I think about it, they get visits from family, different menus, etc., so I guess the same cell-isolation aspect is all that's the same. They also get s,mall luxuries here and there too. And people know you're alive. Here, everyone thinks you're dead. Unless some people think we're alive, just lost, which we are, in a sense, but those people are probably being criticized and being denied look-out crews to search for us. There's probably even been memorial services and funerals held. I really just want to die. I mean, I don't mean to be suicidal or anything, but the entire thought in itself of never even being able to say goodbye to your family just breaks my heart into a myriad amount of pieces. I truly believe miracles happen, but when you're the one that needs the miracle, it drapes your faith into hopelessness each second that goes by. I need to stand strong though, and be a role model for little ones. I need to act as their guardian. I feel terrible that their own mothers won't be able to see their witty, adorable children grow up, but if they ever find out that their children were well loved and taken care of, I'm certain that they would be eternally grateful.

Still deep in thought, I heard the crackling of leaves from behind me, and didn't bother to look. It's not like there are serial killers on the island...right?

"And what are you doing here, Miss?"

I slightly turned my head and glanced at Jack standing above me, hands on hips, smile plastered across his face.

"Just...thinking," I replied.

"Mind if I join the process?"

I patted the sand next to me, gesturing my approval. We sat in silence for a solid 30 seconds, but obviously Jack couldn't handle one more second of quiet.

"How does it feel?" Jack broke.

"How does what feel?"

"Being the only girl here. Don't you miss being able to knit socks and have tea-drinking parties?"

I gave him a silly smirk. I never really gave much thought into that, quite honestly. I've been more preoccupied with the whole idea of being here in general.

"I don't know, it feels...off. But I really see no point in missing 'girl things.' I miss everything and everyone."

"I concur," Jack said, looking like it wasn't the response he wanted or expected, "But you do know that everyone here is going to classify you as what you are to them soon if they haven't already."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all the boys will simply have either brotherly bonds, or be enemies. With you, our relationships are different, for the most part."

"How so?" I think I can guess where he's going with this.

"See, to the littluns, you're like Wendy Darling, and they're the lost boys. With everyone else, we're still...undecided on where you fit. Not only in our perspective, but in yours as well."

"And so you're saying that they can't choose between a mother, brother, or enemy? Okay then."

"No no no," Jack laughed, "you know what I'm implying."

"Jack, please no strings or implications."

He let out a sigh and looked at his fidgeting hands, appearing to try and figure out how to word what he wanted to say.

"The guys on this island are in a competition, basically. Those small gestures by them here and there, they're all just notions. We've thought long and hard about how you're the only woman here, and the possibility that we may be here for the rest of our lives, and to your probable surprise, men have those same marriage and future dreams as you women do. Maybe not to the extent of you guys' dreams, but we do. So, in order to guarantee a spot in your consideration, we know that we had better begin now."

"So, if I'm understanding this correct, you basically all want me because I'm the only person of the opposite sex here? That's nice!" I gave him a funny look and tried desperately to hold in my laugh but failed. He looked at me sadly and seriously, as if I had just taken his lollipop.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I said, attempting to put my goofy smile to rest, "now what were you saying again?"

Jack let out another one of his famous shameful sighs.

"Of course we don't like you just because you're the only girl here. All of us would most likely be attracted to you regardless. You're a catch, Auds."

I blushed, as he was a very good speaker, which made me wonder if what he was saying was true or not. My mind then reminded me of Ralph. I know for a concrete fact that I was attracted to him from the start, but he didn't seem interested. Either he's playing hard-to-get, thinks I'm unappealing, or both. Nonetheless, I am up for the chase. The others seemed alright, but something stood out about Ralph, and Jack too. They put forth the effort to get to know me more than anyone else has, and that's important for a good relationship. Or friendship for that matter. Those two seemed to be the ones I could connect to the best. Maybe it's due to the fact that those two are the best speakers and leaders as well as the fact that they attempt to know everybody here. But either way, it's attracting. I peered my eyes away from the ocean and to Jack's thoughtful, rough, yet peaceful face. He was fiddling with the grains next to him, and slowly but surely I managed to plant a small kiss on his left cheek, without him noticing I was sneaking close. He put his fingers on his cheek where I kissed and I could sense his eyes watching as I made my way back to the group.

-Ralph's POV-

Kicking rocks under my foot, the sweat in my palms grew more and more immerse in my hands and pockets. I didn't realize it, but I was making my way back to my hut, and as I turned another direction to avoid anyone's notice, I gained the attention of the person I was aching yet revolted to see. She took my eyes captive and locked them into her glistening irises. She gently elapsed her mouth into a genuine, beautiful smile, and I refused to let her give me such grace. I didn't deserve the kindness and admiration she was giving to me. As I was quick to adore it, I jolted my gaze into the ground below us. I hadn't realized my lips reacted to her smile with one in return. I let out a cough to try and revert the attention away from our exchange of warmth.

"Excuse me," I said in a monotone pitch, walking away without a glimpse more. I could feel the bones rattling in my body and sweat creeping down my face. I feel repugnant breaking off this bond we've began to greatly create, but it's for the best. I would rather have her despise me than like me, or even worse, _love_ me. I refuse to let myself be the cause of such tragedy again, and if it means avoiding her at all costs, than so be it.

I could never forgive myself for what I did to Darla. After loving her so much, I committed a crime against her. A _sin_. The most unforgivable act that could ever be done. I looked to the sky as if Darla's blooming face was observing me from the clouds and I made an apology. Neither she, I, or anyone who knew us could forgive me, and I understand. I understand why they can barely look at me, or stand to hear my voice, or even hear me breathe for that matter. What I don't understand is why I did it.

-Flashback-

"Oh Ralph! What about that one over there in the corner by the tree?"

Ralph's head pivoted to the corner and spotted a small, baby duckling and placed bread crumbs into Darla's warm hands.

"I didn't even notice him there," Ralph laughed, "I should start paying attention to my senses too!"

Darla let out a small giggle and tossed the bread to the remaining duck.

"We got to them all, right?" She said, turning to face Ralph, her piercing green eyes shining towards his, with her blonde, golden locks swaying with the wind's melody.

All he could do was admire her natural beauty and proceed to lay in the grass with her for the remainder of the day, giggling constantly, and describing to her in full detail the shapes of the clouds above them, as she sits content and observant of every word spoken.

-End Flashback-

-Audrey's POV-

Night soon fell and Piggy and I were preparing fish for dinner, awkward silences succumbing us both. I finally decided to break it off with small talk, as I haven't really gotten to know him much at all this whole time, and he seems too timid to start a conversation on his own.

"So how are you coping?" He looked at me puzzled and off-guard. Not too good of a conversation starter, but it's worth a try. "On the island, I mean."

"Not too bad. Not too good either, but I doubt ant of us are doing magnificent considering the situation."

"Oh I understand. It could always be worse. We still have all of our limbs." I said, trying to lighten up our discussion.

"Absolutely. How about you? Stress gotten to you yet?"

"I'm managing."

"How about with the gentleman on here? The ones who seem to be fancying you. Have any sparked your interest yet?"

I widened my eyes at him.

"Did you honestly just ask that believing I'll truthfully answer?"

"Of course, why would I ask if I thought you wouldn't answer."

"And I thought you were smarter than that, Piggy," I said smugly, rotating the fish above the fire.

"Well, I knew you would answering considering what I can tell you, truthfully."

"And what's that?"

"What every boy here thinks of you."

My jaw dropped and I gave him a playful push.

"I honestly know!" Piggy claimed. "They talk about you amongst themselves all the time. And you know it's their honest opinion because they're discussing it between their friends, man-to-man."

He made a point, and I was curious so I had to agree to exchange these doses of gossip.

"Alright, alright," I agreed, "I would have to s-"

In a burst of a millisecond, Maurice, one of the older boys, dropped to his hands, out of breath, in front of Piggy and I.

"Come quick! One of the littluns is sick!"

I dropped the utensils in my hands and sped through the sand faster than I ever have since I've been here to get to the littlun. As I approached a large circle formed around the obvious littlun, I uncontrollably pushed through the crowd to find an innocent little boy with light brown hair and brown eyes, who I instantly recoginzed as Franklin. He was laying on the sand, face up, shaking viloently with incredible force. His eyes were rapidly blinking and bloodshot, and his lips were shivering blue. I quickly dropped to my knees and held him in my arms, rubbing his back and struggling to keep him warm. I called his name but he continued shaking, not making one ounce of progress. He seemed to be having some sort of seizure, but I had no idea on how to help stop it. I yelled at the shocked, wide-eyed boys watching and ordered them to get the littluns into their huts to keep them from seeing anymore of the scene, and to find Piggy to assist me, but they continued to stand there, agape and goosebumped.

I ignored them and turned to Simon, asking him to do so, as he was the only one who did not seem even remotely fearful as the others did.

He looked at me with sorrowful eyes and said, "Touching him, even slightly, while he is in this state is frowned upon very much so."

Tears raced out of my eyes like a waterfall.

"Please, Simon, I need to help him. I'm supposed to be protecting him him."

"No, I am," a voice called drawing behind my back, "all of you."

Ralph emerged and placed one arm around my back and side, the other on Franklin's upper back, helping me keep him up. I had no idea why he was coming near me, because he seemed to be upset with me earlier, but I was too worried to care about that right now.

"I promise both of you, that he cannot get any better from you touching him, only worse," Simon said, in such a convincing and genuine manner that it was somehow able to get Ralph and I to separate ourselves from Franklin, who had the same status as when I first got arrived here.

"I'm afraid," Simon explained, "that a greater force has now been brought upon on the island."

I was then in an inexplicable rage of tears and trepidation that I fell into Ralph's arms. He began rubbing my back and soothed my head, as I weeped into his chest.

"We're going to get through this Audrey, I promise you. We're going to fight whatever this is," he proclaimed serenely, "Just you and me...Mommy and Daddy."

* * *

**And there you have it! Sorry I made Simon sound like Yoda, haha. Unintentional, I swear. He's not a robot or anything I just wanted to emphasize what he was saying. I hope you liked it, let me know what'cha think! :)**

*And for those of you getting to the point where you're sick of Audrey because she's turning into a Mary-Sue, don't lose hope! As you'll soon learn, she has an unruly past _and _an unruly future. Stay tuned islanders!


End file.
